


The Talk

by Jathis



Series: Senator Amidala [29]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Engagement, Family, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Senator and his Emperor tell his mother about ther planned marriage</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

Leia knew that the two had something important to tell her when she saw the way her son walked stiffly into the room. He was wearing a dark red gown, the main body slender and trimmed with gold. The sleeves were long, meant to drag on the ground if the wearer kept their arms down. Ben however was toying with the thin fabric as he sat down in front of her, chewing on his bottom lip as he stared at the ground.

Emperor Hux had a much better poker face. He kept his head up and his hands folded neatly in his lap. He was dressed in a more somber uniform of black with red trim, military medals decorating his chest above his heart.

"And what is this all about?" Leia asked, "I was not made aware of any meetings between the Order and my people."

"Your son wishes to inform you of something important," Hux answered.

Ben winced as two people looked at him. "Uh..."

"Ben, I've seen videos of your speeches and debates in the Senate. Do I really scare you that much?" Leia asked.

"...I don't want you to hate me..."

"Ben, I could never hate you." She watched as her son held out a hand to her, showing the ring on his finger. "Is that..?"

"I intend on marrying your son," Hux said. "He will be named a Duke in my Order as well as my most beloved Consort."

"I see. And how do I know you will keep him safe?"

"Because I love him."

Leia nodded her head, looking over at her son now. "Ben?" she asked.

"I love him," Ben promised, "I want you to come to the ceremony! I want..."

"Of course."

"Huh?"

Leia smiled and stood up, pulling her son out of his chair and into her arms. "I must say I'm a little surprised at your choice of husband," she said, "but he makes you happy. That's all a mother could want for their child."

Ben smiled, hugging his mother tightly as he started to cry.

She smiled and rubbed his back in comfort, looking around him at Hux. "And know this...if you fail in your duties to protect my son and his heart; I'll strangle you myself."


End file.
